Let's Go On An Adventure!
by quil12
Summary: When there's a rule, you just want to break it. When there's a rule meant for America, he also wants to break it, but what kind of chaos can erupt from a broken rule?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, thank you for deciding to click on this story, I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy.

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing except for my ideas.

(-)

It was a warm summer's day; the sky was a deep shade of blue and many animals were out and about getting fat on this year's bounties. Children everywhere were outside playing various games and having fun in the warm weather. Two children however wanted more than just games to play; they wanted an adventure.

On this beautiful day, two boys were playing in the yard outside their house – they weren't allowed to go further for fear of getting lost. To their community, these two boys were known as Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams, but to the world, they were known as America and Canada.

America and Canada were currently building houses for small insects out of dirt, leaves, and grass. The activity took a while and it took a lot of concentration to get the tiny houses to stand and not cave in on themselves.

"I'm boooored," America suddenly droned.

"You came up with this," Canada said back," You shouldn't be bored of it."

"Yeah, but it's boring," America retorted.

"Then what do you want to do?" Canada asked.

America thought for a moment before his eyes lit up with an idea," We should go on an adventure!" The enthusiastic boy exclaimed. "We could go out into the forest and find things or go into town…" America went on, listing all of his ideas for various adventures they could go on.

"I don't know…" Canada interjected nervously," We aren't supposed to go outside of the backyard."

America was now faced with the task of convincing his brother to come with him on this, he knew he could do it, he'd convinced him to do much worse, like the time he'd convinced him to try one of England's scones after all the poor boy had been introduced to was France's cooking. The look on his face had been priceless.

"Come on, Canada, we'll go out for a little while and England and France won't even know that we're gone."

"I think they'd know, they're both pretty smart…"

"No they won't," America scoffed," When have they ever caught me doing something?"

Canada took a big breath and opened his mouth to answer, but America stopped him," Okay, I know they catch me a lot, but that's beside the point, they aren't even here right now, if we're back before they get back, they won't even know we left."

Canada considered it for a moment, the argument was pretty sound and convincing," Fine, America, but if we get in trouble, you have to promise to take responsibility for it."

"Okay, I promise, let's go!"

(…)

Unbeknownst to the two boys, someone was listening in on their conversation while standing in the doorway leading to the backyard. England crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. He thought about the different options he had right now. He could stop the boys from going on their so called 'adventure' or he could let them go on it.

Of course, if they went, they'd end up getting punished for breaking the rules, but he had an idea for the punishment – he'd make their adventure more…interesting. He went to his office to grab a few key items that he'd need for this excursion, namely his spellbook which would be an important factor in all this.

He quickly flipped through the book, looking and marking any spells that would scare the two boys, he didn't want them to actually get hurt, but just scared enough not to do it again. He also had to make sure America got the worst of it as he'd dragged Canada into this, besides, if anything happened to Canada, France would kill him - the man was very overprotective of the boy.

Grinning, England stepped out of the house and ventured into the forest to find the two boys and give them their punishment, this was going to be fun.

(…)

America and Canada had been walking for about five minutes now. America was practically glowing with excitement while Canada seemed nervous. Canada's bear, Kumajiro had started to follow them as soon as they'd left and it made Canada feel a little better and less nervous.

As they walked, Canada decided to observe their surroundings. He had to admit that it was quite beautiful; the afternoon sunlight streamed through the treetops, causing the ground to be dappled with little bits of light. The ground itself was covered in springy pine needles and dead leaves. The tall pine trees on either side of the path gave an illusion of being in a tunnel with their sprawling branches reaching far overhead. In the distance, a small creek could be heard gurgling as it made its way downhill. Along with the sound of the river, birds were chirping and other small animals were making sounds as they went along with their daily business.

"Hey America," Canada said.

America looked back at him, waiting for the question he knew was coming.

"Where exactly are we going?"

America thought for a second before saying," Let's go down to the creek, there's bound to be something fun down there."

Canada nodded, water sounded like something friendly enough that probably wouldn't kill them. They continued in silence down the path until they neared the creek. Upon reaching the water, Kumajiro went down to it to get a drink of water while Canada stayed uncomfortably at the top of the hill leading down to it. America followed the little bear down to the bank of the creek before looking back up at his brother.

"Hey Canada, don't be a scaredy-cat, come down here!"

Reluctantly, Canada made his way down to where America was standing.

"Let's go across it!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, America."

Canada wasn't sure why, but he had a bad feeling about what was going to happen if they crossed the creek.

He opened his mouth to voice this, but America had already gone ahead and was starting to wade through the creek, to a normal sized adult, the creek would only go up to about mid-calf height, but to a little kid like America, it went a little above his waist.

Canada let out a sigh as he realized that his brother had left him. Then, the boy awkwardly picked up Kumajiro – he couldn't get across by himself – and followed America to the other side of the creek. As soon as he reached the opposite shore, he put the bear down on the ground, then ran off the catch up with America.

On this side of the river, the path was a lot more overgrown than the one on the other side, and it seemed like nothing except the rare animal ever traveled down it. Canada stopped, he really didn't want to continue down this path, but America grabbed ahold of his arm and started pulling him down the path, as if he knew he was about ask to go back.

As they continued to walk, the area seemed to grow more and more foreboding, the trees grew thicker here, causing the sunlight to just become just a faint trickle coming through the thick branches, giving just enough light to see by. The birds stopped chirping and the animal sounds became few and far between before they stopped completely.

At this point, even America seemed a little put off with the lack of the usual forest noises. Then suddenly, from behind them came a very loud crash followed by a long wooshing sound.

Upon hearing this, both boys stopped completely," Was that a g-ghost," America stuttered.

Canada looked at his brother, he sounded scared, and his hand was gripping tighter on Canada's arm. Apparently America was afraid of ghosts. Canada didn't exactly want to run into anything supernatural, but he wasn't scared of them, so he decided to use this fear to his advantage.

"It probably was, maybe we should go back now."

Trembling, America nodded, pulling his brother back the way they'd come. Canada followed gratefully, now maybe they wouldn't get in as much trouble.

(…)

England smiled to himself, his plan was working quite well. He was just going to freak them out a little bit more before he went and got them. He had already cast a spell that would cause them to wander around in circles for a little a while.

He had had the suspicion for a while that America was afraid of ghosts, and now he was proven correct with what had just happened. Now he just needed a few more ghost noises and everything would be fine.

(…)

America and Canada had been walking for a few minutes," Shouldn't we have reached the creek by now?" Canada wondered out loud.

He kind of regretted saying that as America started panicking a little bit more and they started walking faster. Then he suddenly stopped.

"Haven't we been here before?" America questioned.

Canada looked around," Now that you mention it, it seems familiar."

"Weren't we walking straight though?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Then what's going on!?" America exclaimed.

"I don't know, but let's keep-" Canada was cut off by a sound that went _Ooooooooo. _

America looked terrified and almost as if he might cry. "America, it'll be okay," Canada said comfortingly, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Then suddenly, something wet pressed up against America's hand and he jumped and yelped. He let out a sigh of relief as he looked down and saw it was just Kumajiro trying to be nice to him. He patted the bear's head," Sorry, I thought you were a ghost."

Kumajiro said nothing, just stood there and tried to make him feel better by continuing to nuzzle his hand.

"I think we should continue to look for the creek," Canada said.

"Okay," America said, wanting to go home now.

They continued walking toward where they thought the creek was, but ended up at a very familiar looking spot.

"I think that this is where we were before," Canada said, stopping. "There was a tree a while back that had a knot in its trunk that looked just like that."

"So, we've just been walking in circles?" America asked, growing discouraged.

Canada nodded," It seems like that."

"What are we going to do?" America cried," We're not going to get home and then England and France will worry about us and they'll come out looking for us and then you'll get in trouble, all because I dragged you out here."

Unsure about what to do, Canada hugged his brother and said," Don't worry America, we may be lost right now, but we'll find the way out, I promise."

"Okay," America sniffed.

"Maybe if we try going another direction, we'll end up finding a way out," Canada offered his idea.

"Alright, let's do that," America agreed, he definitely didn't have any other ideas.

The duo (plus Kumajiro), started walking in a different direction than they had before.

(…)

England watched the two boys with curiosity, it was interesting to see what they'd do. He did feel kind of bad for scaring America so much, but not _too _bad. It kind of amazed him that Canada was the one really leading them and being stronger; he usually seemed more passive and timid than his brother.

It was almost time to stop this and bring them home – it seemed like they'd learned their lesson, but first, he wanted to have just a little more fun with them…

(…)

They'd been walking for a few minutes and America seemed to be more like himself as he was taking the lead and charging ahead. Canada was glad about this, he didn't like to see his brother so depressed, and besides, he didn't like to be in the lead.

Then, as if from nowhere, a giant crashing noise echoed throughout the entire forest and an eerie howling filled the air directly afterward. America's eyes widened at these noises and he started shaking again. For him, the idea of ghosts terrified him like nothing else.

Almost without thinking, America started running away from the sound, Canada soon following him. As he ran, all he could hear was his own breathing and the soft thudding of his feet on the forest floor.

Then suddenly, he hit something hard with his toe, causing him to stumble and then fall. The momentum from the running caused him to be catapulted forward and he rolled on the ground for what seemed like forever. During the rolling, his head hit a large stone resting on the ground, which caused him to slow to a stop. He felt a sharp pain and his vision started blurring.

The last thing he saw was Canada running toward him," America!" he yelled.

(-)

Thank you so much for reading this story. Please review and tell me what you liked or I'm always open to constructive criticism. I hope you enjoyed reading this and will stick around until I finish this.


	2. Chapter 2

"America!" Canada screamed, running toward his brother.

He reached the boy, who was now unconscious and knelt down beside him. He wasn't sure what to do to help America, the only thing he could think to do would be to get someone for help, but he didn't want to leave him behind and he wasn't strong enough to carry him by himself.

Then he had an idea, Kumajiro could help him! He opened his mouth to call for the bear, but then he heard footsteps getting closer to him. He felt his breath start to quicken as he sat there beside his injured brother, wanting to run away.

_No, _Canada thought suddenly, _I have to stay and protect America, if our roles were reversed, he'd protect me. _With this new resolve, Canada pulled his brother protectively into his lap, waiting for the worst to happen.

Then suddenly, the footsteps came to a halt and Canada took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Canada," a familiar voice said.

Canada whipped his head around," England!" he exclaimed, clear relief showing in his voice and tears started to well up in his eyes.

"It's okay, Canada," England said," How's America?"

"He's unconscious and bleeding," Canada sobbed.

England knelt down and checked America's head. He touched it and his fingers came away sticky with blood. He knew he had to stop the bleeding soon and clean the wound.

He looked at Canada," There's a place I know near here where I can help America, so let's go there for the time being, alright?"

Canada nodded," Y-yeah."

England carefully picked up the unconscious America and held him to his chest. Then he stood all the way up and looked back at Canada," Are you alright to walk by yourself?"

Canada nodded, getting shakily up to his feet.

"Okay, let's get going then."

Canada grabbed onto the edge of England's shirt as they walked so he could somewhat keep up with him and so he wouldn't get lost. Kumajiro followed closely behind them, keeping a close eye on his owner to make sure he didn't trip over on anything of start to lag behind too badly.

After about five minutes of walking, they came upon a small cabin hidden in the middle of the woods. England walked confidently up to the door and opened it. He walked inside and Canada followed a little more cautiously.

The inside of the cabin was sparse. The only furniture were a small couch, a wooden table, and three chairs place at random intervals around the table. There was a door placed on the back wall of the cabin that Canada could only assume led to some sort of bedroom.

In the time that it had taken Canada to observe his surroundings, England had gotten a roll of bandages and a small blanket. He lay the blanket down on the table and set America down on it. He sat down in one of the chairs and looked at the wound a little closer. It wasn't as bad as all the blood had made it out to be, but it still looked like a pretty nasty wound. He didn't have any water to clean the wound, but that could be taken care of when they got home, the focus of right now was stopping the bleeding.

He took some of the bandage and pressed it firmly to the wound; the pressure would help. After about a minute, he took it off – it was almost completely drenched in blood, but the wound itself appeared to be almost done bleeding. Glad about this, England took new bandage and wrapped it around the boys' head.

Canada – who had been watching the whole time - suddenly said," Is America going to be okay?"

England looked at Canada's worried expression and tried to give his most reassuring smile," Of course he will be."

This made Canada feel slightly better," That's good. When will we go home?"

"I want to wait until America wakes up before we go, but it will be soon."

(…)

It was about a half an hour later and they'd moved America to the couch so he'd be more comfortable. Canada had also sat down on the couch with his brother and Kumajiro had jumped up onto his lap and had fallen asleep there. England had stuck to sitting on a chair at the table.

America was starting to stir in his sleep, a sure sign he was about to wake up. Within a few minutes, the boys' eyes slowly fluttered open and he tried to sit up, but felt dizzy so laid back down again.

"America!" Canada exclaimed, happy that his brother was awake.

"Canada…?" America said sleepily," Where are we? What happened?"

"We're in a cabin in the woods," England said," We're here because you hit your head."

"England!?" America exclaimed, realizing that he was going to be in trouble.

England smirked at this outburst," Let's go home."

"O-okay," America said, unsure of his punishment, or if he was even to get a punishment.

Canada pushed Kumajiro off his lap so he could get up. The bear complained a little bit, but complied and got down. England picked America up before he could attempt to do it himself. All of them walked out of the cabin and out into the woods, trusting England to lead them home.

Before long, they were in familiar territory and the creek could be heard nearby. They got down to it and England crossed it with ease even while carrying America, while Canada had a harder time, having to pick up Kumajiro before going over.

When they could finally see the house, it was starting to turn to dusk and everyone was glad they'd made it back before nightfall.

As soon as they entered the house, France was all over them," Where did you go? I was worried. Why didn't you tell me you were going somewhere?"

"Calm down," England said," America and Canada decided to have an adventure out in the woods and I had to go rescue them."

France gasped," Mon cher, are you alright?" he asked going straight to Canada.

"Oui, America got hurt though," Canada replied.

France looked back at England," Is he okay?"

"He should be fine, but I still need to clean the wound up a little bit – there wasn't any water I could do it with initially."

"Alright," France said," I'll go get some water for you then."

"Thank you," England told him.

France left to go get water and England turned to Canada," Canada, do you think you could go get me a washcloth and some fresh bandages?"

"Uh-huh," Canada replied, immediately heading to the small washroom where they kept that sort of stuff.

Meanwhile, England put America down on the table so his legs were dangling off and he slowly and meticulously removed the bandage. The boys' hair was caked in dried blood and a little bit of random debris from the forest floor.

"Is it bad?" America asked.

"Well, it's not bad for a head wound," England replied.

America breathed a sigh of relief, glad it wasn't a terrible injury.

At that moment, Canada came back with a washcloth and a roll of bandages.

"Ah, thank you, Canada," England told the boy, taking the supplies.

"You're welcome," Canada said back.

About ten seconds later, France came in with a bowl of water in his hand," Here you are, Angleterre ~" he said, placing the bowl on the table.

"Thank you." England told him, starting to clean the blood from the wound and the surrounding hair.

America winced every time the cloth touched the wound, but tried to be as brave about it as possible and not cry over. England noticed this and appreciated it," You're doing great, America," he said.

America didn't say anything back, but he was glad his efforts were being recognized.

Meanwhile, France was making doubly sure that Canada wasn't injured in any way.

"I'm not hurt at all, I promise," Canada told him, but to no avail as France kept looking him over for wounds.

Finally, France decided that he wasn't injured," Okay, let's go get you a change of clothes, you're all dirty."

Canada gratefully followed him up to the room he shared with America. He loved France, he really did, but he could be really obsessive sometimes. Because it was only a few hours until bedtime, France decided to dress Canada in pajamas and not everyday clothes. He was happy to get out of the wet and dirty clothes he currently had on.

By the time they were finished changing Canada's clothes, England had finished tending to America's wound, and America was ready for his own change of clothes. While England was taking care of that, France was starting to cook dinner.

Canada sat at the table watching France cook, it was interesting for him to watch. He couldn't really help any as a lot of things had to do with a knife, but he couldn't wait until he was allowed to help.

(…)

Before long, they had eaten and it was almost bedtime for the two boys.

"It's time for bed," England told them.

"Okay," America replied, he'd usually complain, but he was being very obedient so if he got a punishment it wouldn't be as harsh.

The two boys got escorted upstairs by France and England. Canada was glad it was time for bed as he was having trouble staying awake.

When they got to the bedroom, both boys went to their respective beds. They usually needed help changing into pajamas, but that had been taken care of earlier.

England went to tuck in America while France did the same for Canada.

"Good night, America," England told the boy.

"Good night," America replied, yawning.

"Good night, Canada. Je t'aime," France said, kissing his forehead.

"Je t'aime…" Canada whispered sleepily.

(…)

"So, are they going to get any punishment for sneaking out?" France asked.

They'd gone downstairs after putting the two kids to sleep and were currently sitting in the lounge talking.

"No, I think they've had enough punishment already, besides, I may have accidently caused America's wound," England said, adding the last part somewhat quietly.

"What!? You caused that?" France exclaimed.

"Not on purpose, it was an accident."

"What did you do that could have possibly caused that though?"

"Well, I heard them talking about sneaking out, so I figured I'd scare them so they wouldn't do it again."

France nodded, it seemed logical enough, although stopping it entirely probably would have been better.

"So, I may have summoned a ghost that scared them… a lot."

France was skeptical of the whole magic thing, but it seemed that whatever he'd done had scared them too much.

"Okay, so no punishment. I wonder how long America will be sucking up to us." France said.

(…)

The following morning, Canada was the first one to be awake. He got up, careful not to disturb Kumajiro who had crawled into his bed during the night, and went downstairs. He was slightly disappointed that no one else was awake yet, he was hungry and he wasn't able to cook anything on his own.

He went into the lounge and sat down on a chair. Within a minute, he was bored so he went over to a bookshelf and picked a random book from it. He went back to the chair and opened the book, attempting to sound out the words so that they'd make sense. All that he understood from the book was that it was about the history of someplace called Prussia. Maybe he'd get to meet Prussia someday, he wanted to meet a lot of countries someday and be friends with all of them.

Then, he heard the door of the lounge open and he looked up.

"Oh, hello, Canada, you're up early today," England walked into the room.

"Good morning, England," Canada replied cheerfully.

(…)

About twenty minutes later, France came into the lounge. England had already left to go to his office.

"Good morning, Canada. Comment ça va?"

"Good morning, très bien, et toi?" Canada replied.

"Super!" France responded.

"So, what's for breakfast? I'm hungry."

"What do you want?"

Canada though for a minute," Um…Pancakes!"

"Okay, I'll start making them right away. Go wake up America."

"Okay," Canada agreed, going back up to their room to wake up his brother.

As he went up the stairs, he started thinking, he wanted to know what the thing in the forest was yesterday. Maybe he'd convince America to come with him to forest again soon.

(-)

Thank you for reading this. I really appreciate it.

Here's an index of all the French I used in this:

Mon cher = My darling

Oui = Yes

Je t'aime = I love you

Comment ça va? = How are you?

très bien, et toi? = very well, and you?

Super! = Great


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are, the grand finale of this three chapter story. I hope you enjoy it!

(-)

Canada and America were playing together in the lounge, it had been about a week since their 'adventure'. America's wound was almost completely healed due to the fact he was nation and he healed faster than a normal human ever could. The two had talked earlier about going back to the forest and reached the conclusion that they should go back.

[Flashback!]

_"So America, I think we should go back to the forest sometime," Canada told his brother._

_"Why would you want to do that?" America asked curiously._

_"There was something there and I want to know what it was," Canada explained._

_"Okay...," America said slightly intrigued._

_"Of course we can wait for your head to get better," Canada said. _

_"Okay, we'll do it then," America agreed with his brother's idea._

[Flashback End!]

It was now the day that the two had designated for this follow up 'adventure'. They were waiting for England and France to both either leave the house or be a place where there was no way they'd be able to see them. Right now seemed like a prime time to sneak out, France had left about ten minutes ago and England was currently doing…something…in his office.

"Okay, are you ready to go?" America asked Canada.

Canada nodded," Yeah."

"Okay, then let's head out!" America exclaimed as quietly as he could so England wouldn't hear them.

The two boys made their way to the door and cautiously opened it, making sure no one was there to question what they were doing. Quickly and quietly, America and Canada slipped out of the door and into the outside world. They swiftly ran to the forest to find out what the thing was in the forest a week ago.

The forest seemed a little less cheerful than it was the last time they'd entered it. It was later in the day so the sun was lower in the sky, making the sunlight coming through the trees to be less. Only a few birds were chirping in the treetops. The ground was wet and dark due to the rare summer rain that had occurred the night before.

Canada felt a little a bit unsure about this atmosphere, but he shrugged off the feeling – he wanted to solve the mystery of the thing was that scared America and himself.

The two walked down to the creek to go to the other side as that was where the scaring had happened the first time. They waded through the water and ended up on the other bank of the creek.

"Okay," Canada," We can't turn back now."

"Of course not," America agreed," Not after all we did get here."

The two boys ventured further into the forest, waiting for the thing that was there before to show itself.

(…)

They'd been walking deeper into the woods for about ten minutes when they started to hear voices.

"America, did you hear that?" Canada whispered.

"Yeah, but I can't hear what they're saying," America replied, mimicking Canada's tone before starting to move closer to the source of the voice.

Canada followed him, a bad feeling starting to come over him. They got close enough to clearly make out what the voices were saying as well vaguely see the owners' of them through some bushes.

"…we got away with it!" a gruff voice exclaimed.

"Yeah, they'll never know it was us," Another, deeper voice answered.

"His blood got all over my clothes though," a monotonous voice said.

"Yeah, that was a more bloody one," the deeper voice replied.

Canada stopped listening at this point, these three people had _killed _someone based on their conversation. The now frightened boy took involuntary step backward and succeeded in tripping over something and fell. America's head whipped around to stare at his brother, the three men had surely heard him fall.

"Did you hear that?" One of the voices said.

"Yeah, it came from over there," the deep voice said, presumably pointing.

There was a lot of rustling as the men stood up to investigate the noise. America and Canada were waiting for their inevitable discovery, petrified with fear. Within a few seconds, a man came through the bushes, he had a farmer's tan and his face was covered in uncared for stubble.

He saw the two boys and a smile spread across his face," Well, look at what we have here."

He reached out and grabbed the two boys, easily gripping them in his huge hands. America and Canada were stunned at this and so didn't react, but as soon as he realized what was happening, America started struggling in his grasp.

The man turned back to his two friends with a thrashing America dangling from one hand and a clearly terrified Canada from the other. During his struggling, America unintentionally struck the man on his jaw with his fist.

"You little…" the man said. He threw Canada to one his friends to get his other hand free and whacked America on the head, effectively causing him to be incapacitated.

"America," Canada whimpered as he saw his brother go limp in the man's grasp.

The man rubbed his jaw where America had hit him," Kid has a strong punch," he said.

"So, are we keeping them?" asked the man who was holding onto Canada.

"Yeah," said the man that wasn't holding either of them," We can ransom them, imagine how much kids like them will be worth."

The man holding America grinned," Hey," he said, looking at Canada," What're your names?"

Canada hesitated to speak for a few seconds, he didn't want to talk, but he didn't want to get hurt," Uh, I'm Matthew, and that's Alfred," he said, using their human names because France and England had told them to always use them if they ever had to introduce themselves to a human.

"Last names?" the man asked, seemingly pleased at the cooperation so far.

"…Williams and Jones," Canada said.

"How are you two related?" he asked, trying to get as much information as he could.

"Alfred's my brother…" Canada said, still uncertain if he should be saying anything at all, but he still didn't want to get hurt.

"And who are your parents?" he queried.

Canada wasn't exactly how to answer that question, France and England were more of brothers to him and America rather than parents, but he supposed that they could technically could be considered their parents… Canada decided not to answer the question and just stayed silent.

The man sighed," Okay, let's get them to a more confined place where they won't have the chance to escape."

The other two men nodded and got up, each picking up a bag. The man holding America led the way through the forest.

(…)

After a while of walking, they reached a small cabin nestled deep into the woods. Canada instantly recognized it as the one England had led them to when America was hurt. They walked up to the door of the cabin and went inside. The man that was carrying no one hung back in the main room of the cabin while the other two made their way to the back where there was a door that there'd been no need to go to before.

There was one room beyond the room – a bedroom by the looks of it. There was an old unmade bed in the corner and a decrepit wardrobe on the right wall. The man dumped America unceremoniously on the bed and the man carrying Canada set him down on the ground.

Without saying anything, the two men left the room and shut the door behind them. Shortly afterward, a chair could be heard getting pushed up under the door handle so it couldn't be opened.

Canada walked over to the bed and climbed up onto it. He moved America so he looked more comfortable on the bed. Then, he looked at the boy's head to make sure he wasn't seriously hurt from the hit that knocked him out. To the boy's relief, there was no blood on his head, just a bump.

At that moment, America's eyes fluttered open.

"America!" Canada exclaimed as he saw this.

"…Canada? What happened? Where are we?"

"Those men took us here. It's the cabin that England took us to last week."

"Oh," America said," Did you tell them anything about us?"

Canada avoided eye contact and nodded,"…I didn't want them to hurt me."

"It's okay, Canada," America told his brother," I'm glad you aren't hurt, but what did you tell them?"

Canada was relieved that America didn't seem angry at him," I told them our names…human names," he quickly corrected.

"Okay, I don't think that's bad, but let's not answer any more of their questions."

Canada nodded," Alright."

"Hey America," Canada said after a minute of silence," What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know Canada, but let's hope that England and France come find us before we find out."

(…)

Twenty minutes later, the man that had originally captured them came into the room. He studied the two boys sitting on the bed for a few moments before saying," Alright, so now will you tell me who your parents are?"

Both of the boys stayed completely silent and just stared at him.

He sighed," Alright, I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this, but I really need to know this," he said, pulling a large hunting knife from a sheathe at his belt.

Canada felt his eyes widen at the sight of the knife and he instinctively grabbed America's hand on the bed. America squeezed his brother's hand comfortingly, not wanting him to freak out.

The man walked up to America and held the knife in front of him threateningly," Well, you want to answer my question now, boy?"

America just stared at the knife, trying not to think about what it could do to him. The man moved the knife toward America's cheek, pressing it lightly there. A thin line of blood appeared where it was and America winced slightly in pain.

Suddenly, Canada felt very angry at this man, first he had kidnapped them, now he was hurting America! In a moment of anger, Canada lunged at the man's arm, pushing the blade of the knife away from his brother.

The man looked at Canada, a surprised look on his face, then a sadistic grin spread across his face and he picked Canada up by the front of his shirt. Then, he took the knife and dug it deep into Canada's flesh, pulling it across his face. A pained cry escaped his lips and tears started running down the poor boy's face.

"Canada!" America screamed.

The man made as if to do it again, "No!" America yelled," Stop! The people who take care of us are Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy!"

"Thank you," the man said, dropping Canada to the floor, then leaving the room.

America instantly ran to his brother, tears running down his cheeks," Canada, are you alright?"

America asked the question knowing what the answer would be. Canada was laying on the ground, crying uncontrollably and letting out little moans of pain. America didn't know what to do, there was so much blood running down his face from the cut going horizontally all the way across his face. He tried to calm down and think about what England would do at a time like this.

The first thing he had to do was stop the bleeding. He looked around for something that would work as a bandage. His gaze went to the bed, he got up and ran over to it, pulling one of the dirty blankets off, it wasn't the most sanitary thing to do, but it was the only thing he could think of to stop the bleeding.

He took the blanket over to Canada and pressed it against the wound, the boy had passed out from the pain and blood loss, but tears were still escaping his eyes. Before too long, the blanket was soaked in blood and America was starting to get really worried. He went over to the bed and grabbed another blanket and pressed it to the wound. This blanket wasn't getting soaked nearly as quickly, so that offered a bit of hope to the young American.

_Please, _America thought to himself, _let England and France come find us quickly._

(…)

France had just gotten back from a trip into town, he was surprised to find the house so quiet, it was usually filled with the sounds of America and Canada playing. He quickly looked around for the two boys but didn't see them anywhere.

He went into England's office," Hey England, have you seen Canada and America lately?" France asked.

England looked up from the papers he was going through," The last time I checked they were playing in the lounge."

"They're not there anymore," France informed him.

"Then where are they?" England questioned.

At that moment, Kumajiro walked into the office," Hungry," was all he said, looking between the two adults.

France knelt down so he was about eye level with the bear," Doesn't Canada usually feed you?"

"Left," he said.

"Left where?" England asked him.

"Outside."

France looked up at England," Do you think they went out to the forest again?"

England sighed," Probably, it sounds like something America would do."

"Let's go find them then, I don't want Canada getting hurt."

England nodded," Let's go."

They both stood and went to the door to track America and Canada.

After they left, Kumajiro was left staring at the now-closed door," Hungry…" he said.

(…)

It was about a half an hour later and the bleeding had almost completely stopped for Canada's wound. America was quite relieved at this, but his brother was still unconscious and his face was extremely pale from all the blood loss.

America stared at him, feeling responsible for all of this. Then, without warning, Canada's eyes opened.

"Canada!" America exclaimed," You're awake!"

To Canada everything was blurry and nothing quite made sense, but his face hurt really badly," It hurts…," he complained in a whisper.

"I'm sorry," America said," I shouldn't have let this happen," there were tears starting to fall down America's face now too.

Canada stared up at his brother for a few seconds, letting everything he said register," Don't cry… It's not your fault."

That made America feel slightly better.

Unexpectedly, there was a loud crashing sound in the other room followed by yelling and lots of random sounds of things falling. Unsure of what was going on, America stood up. Canada wanted to too and he tried as hard as he could to, but was unsuccessful. America noticed his attempts and helped him to his feet, letting him lean against him.

After about a minute, the door burst open and there was England and France.

"America, Canada," England said, sounding somewhat relieved.

Then there was the sound of France gasping as he looked at Canada. He went over to him and picked him up. Instantly, Canada buried his face in France's shoulder, it felt comforting to do.

"What happened?" England asked America.

America looked down at his feet, not wanting to answer.

"America?" England asked again.

America looked up, he was crying," I'm sorry," he said.

England sighed," Fine, you can explain when we get home."

America nodded and walked up to where England was standing, waiting to follow him.

As soon as England had said 'go home', France had left, wanting to look at Canada's wound as soon as possible.

(…)

France had just finished cleaning and wrapping Canada's wound in a clean bandage. It was the two days after everything so he was just making sure the wound didn't get infected.

Both boys seemed very apologetic about the whole thing and didn't really want to talk about it. France and England understood the basics of what had happened from what they had pieced together, but there was one thing they still didn't quite understand.

"So why did you go back into the woods after what happened last time?" England asked.

America and Canada exchanged a quick glance, then Canada said," We wanted to know what the thing was that scared us…"

France looked at England accusingly.

England cleared his throat," Uh, that would have been me," he admitted.

"What!?" America exclaimed incredulously," That was you?"

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure you didn't sneak out again by scaring you, although we all saw how that worked out…"

"So this was all your fault then?" America said.

"No, I believe it's all your fault for deciding to sneak out in the first place." England told him.

"What? But…" America trailed off, seeing his point," What's my punishment?"

England thought for a moment," I'll have to think about it for a while."

"Okay." America said.

(…)

It was the night now and Canada was lying alone in the room he and America shared. America wasn't currently there because England had taken him somewhere for his punishment, Canada wasn't sure where or even what it was, but it was an overnight trip, resulting in Canada being alone in the room unless Kumajiro decided to come in.

Deciding that he couldn't fall asleep, Canada got up and walked to France's room.

Upon arriving at the room, he knocked at the door.

"Come in," he hear France say.

Canada opened the door and walked inside the room.

"What do you need, Canada?" France asked him.

"Um…Can I sleep with you tonight, I can't fall asleep on my own."

France thought about it for a second," Of course you can."

Canada smiled at him," Merci," he said before climbing into the bed. He got under the blankets and huddled up against France's side, he felt safe and warm and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

France smiled at Canada, he really loved the boy. He laid his hand on his head and then kissed his forehead.

"Je t'aime, Canada," he said before blowing out the candle that was currently illuminating the room.

(…)

Present Day:

It was a world meeting and America was currently coming up with some harebrained scheme to try and fix an issue.

"America, why do you think this would even come close to working?" England asked, sighing.

"Because there's nothing a hero can't do!" America exclaimed loudly.

England gave an even louder sigh," I swear you got hit on the head when you were a child."

"He did, twice even, don't you remember?" Canada spoke up.

Everyone looked at him in surprise, the quiet nation usually didn't talk, and if he did he was usually ignored anyway.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," France said.

England thought for a moment before the memory hit him," This explains so much…" he trailed off.

"Hey!" America exclaimed," I feel like I'm being insulted…"

(-)

Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
